Souvenirs
by Liilzou
Summary: Une catastrophe survint. Un Booth déprimé se remémore quelques souvenirs...
1. Une catastrophe

**_Nouvelle fic assez dramatique. Elle sera composée de 4 chapitres sans compter l'introduction et l'épilogue. Les chapitres seront par contre très courts, les dialogues sont peu nombreux. Il n'y a aucun spoilers, Booth n'a pas d'enfants, c'est un peu un peu à l'écart de la série. J'imagine une autre histoire que celle de la série...  
_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Seeley Booth était assis sur un banc un bois, dehors, sous la neige. Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'il neigeait inlassablement et qu'il était là.

Une rivière gelée prenait place devant lui, quelques arbres se dressaient au loin dénués de toutes feuilles. Le ciel était tantôt blanc, la couleur se mélangeant parfaitement avec celle de la neige si bien qu'on ne pouvait différencier le ciel du sol à l'horizon ; tantôt gris, faisant alors contraste avec le blanc pure de la neige. Il se trouvait près d'un champs, recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige, une bonne vingtaine de centimètres peut-être.

Au début de la journée, des familles venaient se balader sur le chemin que l'on devinait vaguement. Des enfants courant, riant, de bonne humeur, s'amusant dans la neige comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Les parents marchant plus calmement derrière eux, discutant entre eux, racontant différentes anecdotes. Parfois même des chiens les accompagnaient, rendant une vision absolument parfaite de la famille heureuse.

Lui était seul, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, si longtemps que ses empreintes au sol commençait à disparaître sous une nouvelle couche de neige, alors que tous ceux qui se baladaient précédemment étaient déjà partis lors des premiers flocons tombés. Mais lui n'en avait pas envie, il n'avait envie de rien faire.

Il était penché en avant, ses coudes reposants sur ses genoux, ses mains jointes à la manière d'une prière. Il ne regardait rien de particulier, il aurait put contempler ce magnifique paysage, détailler chaque arbres, imaginer ce même paysage en été ou en automne mais il n'en fit rien. Ses yeux bruns erraient dans le vide, nul ne semblait l'intéresser. Ses cheveux trempés lui retombaient légèrement sur son front, quelques flocons s'accrochaient de temps à autre mais il les chasser d'un coup de main systématiquement. Il avait froid mais peu lui importait, il pensait.

Il se remémorait certains moments agréables de son enfance. Ainsi que d'autres, moins heureux. Il imagina comment aurait put être sa vie s'il n'avait pas prit les décisions qu'il avait prit tout au long de son existence, il réfléchit, comment tous ses choix avaient influencés ce qu'il était devenu. Du plus compliqué au plus banal, allant de « Quelle sera mon métier, plus tard ? » à « Que vais-je faire à manger à midi ? ». Car quand on y réfléchit, les choix les plus difficiles ne sont pas toujours les plus influents.

Il ne pleurait pas, non. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Seeley Booth de pleurer, pourtant, les larmes coulaient. Était-ce à cause de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la colère, ou bien à cause de la fatigue, du froid, de la peur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et là encore, peu lui importait. Il n'avait aucun avenir, c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il restait assit sur ce banc insignifiant. Car il n'arrivait même plus à prendre la simple décision qu'était-ce « Que vais-je faire après ? », il en était incapable. Tout lui semblait incorrecte, tout lui semblait injuste, incompréhensible, ironique. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, il avait tout perdu cette nuit même.

Une enquête. Une seule enquête avait suffit à changer le cour de sa vie. Parce que neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf fois sur mille tout ce passera bien, mais que la millième fois peut devenir catastrophique, cauchemardesque.

Comme d'habitude. Tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude. Un meurtre, un examen complet du squelette de la victime ; puis, ils cherchent des preuves, des évidences, des erreurs commises par le meurtrier qui mènent à lui. Il le retrouve et l'arrête. Mais parfois, à la fin, tout ne se passe pas comme d'habitude, lorsque que c'est l'enquêteur qui fait l'erreur. Cette fois là ils avaient arrêtés le tueur, étaient rentrés chez lui, l'avaient menottés. Mais dans leurs diverses analyses, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que le tueur avait un complice, un complice qui était près à tout pour aider le véritable meurtrier. C'est alors que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, lorsqu'il menottait l'assassin, le complice est arrivé. Armé. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire, strictement rien. Il avait déjà abattu sa coéquipière d'une balle dans la poitrine. Le choque subit l'immobilisa. Il avait la main sur son propre pistolet mais n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en servir. Le complice s'enfuit en courant, sans réfléchir il le poursuivit, à une vitesse folle, accentuée par l'adrénaline et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le rattraper, la rage le poussa à ne pas l'épargner, il visa sa poitrine et appuya sans hésitation sur la détente.

Après être retourné après de sa partenaire en courant il appela immédiatement une ambulance et un peu de renfort. Il était assit à ses côtés tenant sa main, qui commençait à dangereusement refroidir.

L'ambulance arriva et lorsqu'ils la recouvrirent entièrement d'un drap son cœur à lui sembla s'arrêter. A ce moment précis il sut que sa vie avait changer, comme s'il ne serait plus jamais heureux. Les minutes qui défilèrent ensuite semblèrent une éternité, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Tout était au ralentit. Il était sortit et avait marcher le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. Avait atterrit sur un banc à l'aube. Seul. Ce sentiment de solitude s'était alors emparé petit à petit de son être et n'avait guère l'intention de s'en aller.

Il n'arrivait pas à bien réaliser le drame qui s'était produit, peut-être était-il dans un horrible cauchemar, peut-être se réveillerait-il d'un minute à l'autre. Mais hélas non ; c'était l'atroce vérité.

Il n'avait rien put faire et ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il s'en voulait comme jamais il ne s'en est voulu auparavant. Pour lui tout était de sa faute, il aurait dû réagir, il avait des réflexes en tant que tireur d'élite. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'il y aurait un complice, un meurtre aussi bien réaliser ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre d'un seul homme, il aurait dû s'en douter bon sang !

On dit que la vengeance nous soulage, nous défoule. Il l'avait tué immédiatement et sans réfléchir, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait put se passer, il ne comprend pas pourquoi lui il a survit alors qu'elle n'a pas pu. Il savait que tous les jours ils risquaient leurs vies, mais il avait toujours était là pour la protéger, pour la sauver, et vice-versa. Mais pas cette fois si. Le destin en a décidé autrement. Le destin … Mais quel destin ? Si elle était là elle lui dirait que cette croyance en le destin est absurde et irréaliste. Mais elle ne l'était plus. Elle avait disparue à tout jamais. Le laissant seul. Il aurait tellement préférer être à sa place, mourir pour elle, car au fond vivre sans elle était bien pire.

Ce désastre l'avait bouleversé. Certes il en avait perdu des proches, mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en remettre. Alors qu'à cet instant, la simple pensée de pouvoir éventuellement s'en remettre un jour lui paraissait grotesque. Cette catastrophe avait changé sa vision du monde en un rien de temps. Voilà qu'il remettait en question le but de sa propre vie, son rôle à jouer dans le temps. Car finalement, ce n'est pas le temps qui passe, c'est nous qui passons de le temps. Et rares, très rares sont ceux qui parviennent à y laisser une empreinte indélébile. Il était devenu pessimiste. De toute façon la vie n'est qu'un futile prétexte pour oublier la mort, pensait-il.

Il aurait aimé hurler, pleurer, se défoulé, car même si ça aurait été la preuve de sa souffrance intérieure, il aurait ressentit quelque chose ! Alors que là, rien du tout et c'était le pire. Il ne ressentait plus rien, dévastée de l'intérieur, incapable de ressentir à nouveau le moindre sentiment, Seeley Booth avait véritablement perdu une partie de lui cette nuit là.

Cette nuit où cette terrible tragédie se produisit, cette nuit où Tempérance Brennan, sa Bones, fut tuée.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis ! :)_**


	2. Un jour de printemps

**_Voilà la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Une légère brise glacée caressa sa joue. Au plus profond de ses pensées, il sa remémora le jour où ils s'étaient connus, il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Seeley Booth déambulait dans les couloirs du FBI comme à son habitude. Mais il était d'une humeur pour ainsi dire, massacrante. Son patron lui avait annoncé qu'il allait travailler en collaboration avec une certaine anthropologue. Il n'aimait pas bosser avec d'autres, il n'avait besoin de personne, c'était un excellent agent. Avec une fouine en plus ? Il en était hors de question. Lorsque le directeur lui a annoncé, il n'a pas caché son mécontentement mais cela n'eut aucun effet, il en était obligé, il n'avait définitivement pas le choix.

Il s'assit face à son bureau lorsque quelqu'un entra dans son bureau.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire de renommée mondiale, je suis la meilleur dans mon domaine.

Il fut surprit. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle voir prétentieuse. Il tendit à son tour la main pour serrer la sienne.

- Seeley Booth.

Il ne se donna guère la peine d'en dire plus.

- Nous allons travailler ensemble à présent.

- Vous êtes sérieuse là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?

Il roula des yeux. Super ! Il allait devoir travailler en collaboration avec une fouine qui ne se prenait pour rien, autant dire que pour l'instant il ne l'aimait pas trop, pas du tout même. Mais elle avait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait exprimer, quelque chose d'unique qui avait attiser sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était belle. Bien sûr elle l'était, magnifique même, c'était une des plus belle femme qu'il avait rencontré, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait quelque chose, tout simplement.

Leur première enquête ensemble ne s'était pas très bien passée sur le plan relationnel. Ils avaient résolu l'affaire, mais difficilement. Ils n'avaient cessés de se titiller, tout était bon pour mettre l'autre hors de lui.

Booth ne supportait pas son manque d'empathie ni sa façon de tout rationaliser. Brennan ne supportait pas son manque d'intelligence face à elle.

Mais malgré tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée, mais ils avaient déjà créer un lien. Un lien particulier et qui deviendrait puissant au fil du temps. Il lui avait même donné un surnom « Bones » en rapport avec sa passion pour son métier. Elle avait horreur de ce nom ridicule, elle lui avait répété de nombreuses fois, mais en vain. Il était têtu.

A la fin de l'affaire, ils étaient allés dîner dans un restaurant non loin de là nommé le Royal Diner. Même si Brennan était contre au début, Booth avait insisté.

- Comment pouvez-vous manger cette infâme nourriture ?

- Je peux vous posez la même question vous savez ?

- Ce n'est pas comparable, cette chose, dit-elle en désignant une frite du doigt, est dégoulinante d'huile et doit être extrêmement salée. Ma soupe est bien meilleur, ..

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer. Il la coupa :

- Moi j'aime ça, alors j'en mange. C'est logique non ?

- Assez, oui. Mais votre corps lui ne risque pas d'aimer ça encore longtemps.

- Stop, je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre discourir sur la nourriture que je dois manger Bones.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones !

Il sourit. Il adorait lorsqu'elle prenait cette mine renfrognée et qu'elle lui disait cela.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- Je ne ris pas, je souris.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Pourquoi ne sourirai-je pas ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'amusant qui puisse vous faire sourire.

- Laissez tomber.

- Laisser tomber quoi ?

Elle prenait tout au pied de la lettre, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard lassé puis repiqua une frite dans son assiette.

La soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance.

Les enquêtes s'enchaînèrent, ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus à chaque fois. Prenant l'habitude de venir dîner au Royal Diner tous les soirs, en discutant généralement de l'enquête précédente, pour éviter tout conflits possibles. Aucuns des deux n'aimaient se confier.

Avec le temps Booth apprit de Brennan son enfance difficile ; ses deux parents qui l'ont abandonné, son frère qui est partit, son passage dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil pas toujours si accueillante. Brennan apprit de Booth son passé douloureux en tant que militaire. Il avait tué beaucoup de gens et le regrettait tous les jours. Cela l'empêcher parfois même de dormir la nuit.

Il prenait petit à petit confiance. Bien que Brennan n'aimait pas ce mot, pour elle la confiance et la croyance irrationnelle en quelque chose d'irréaliste.

Il avait comprit que c'était son mode de fonctionnement. Et même si il détestait ça, il l'acceptait. Il lui répétait souvent qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse avec son cœur, elle lui répondait alors que le cœur est un muscle qui assure la circulation du sang et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas par conséquent agir avec. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus l'humour, mais essayait depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Ils avaient, rien qu'en quelques semaines, déjà appris beaucoup de l'autre. Il devenait plus ou moins proche. Booth fut même surprit de se sentir jaloux lorsqu'un homme s'approchait d'elle un peu trop près. Il avait développé un caractère protecteur avec elle. Il ne savait pourquoi, c'était comme ça, c'est tout.

Ils avaient des sentiments confus. Cette façon de ne pas se supporter lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mêlé à ce bien être intérieur. Et cet étrange manque lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés...

Booth sourit à ce souvenir. Ce tout premier souvenir qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Le jour de leur rencontre. Un jour de printemps. Marquant le début d'une nouvelle période, un nouveau commencement. Le temps s'était radoucit à l'extérieur, les arbres redevenaient progressivement verts. Le retour des animaux hibernants et des oiseaux migrateurs. Cette saison était la parfaite représentation de la rencontre entre Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan. Cela ne faisait que commencer à cette époque.

C'est vrai ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup au début. Mais ça avait changé tellement vite. Cette rencontre, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, à bouleversée leur vie respective. Car l'un sans l'autre, tout aurait été totalement différent. L'un sans l'autre ils n'auraient pas connu, ils n'auraient pas vécu les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes émotions. Ce sentiment de parfaite sécurité, une confiance immuable, un bonheur profond. Parce que leur vie aurait été totalement différente l'un sans l'autre, qu'une existence sans vivacité, plate et monotone. Sans joie, sans désir, sans amour véritable.  
Une boule se serra dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était partie, qu'elle n'était plus avec lui et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais. Elle était devenue sa vie. Il aurait dû être à sa place, il aurait dû mourir et pas elle. Elle aurait su gérer sa mort, elle en était capable, elle se venter souvent de sa capacité à compartimenter. Mais il en était incapable. Pas sans elle. Pas sans sa « Bones ». Elle lui manquait déjà horriblement. Il ne parvenait qu'à ressentir qu'une peine atroce envahissante.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	3. La chaleur de l'été

Sans qu'il puisse la retenir, une larme s'échappa et s'écrasa au sol créant un minuscule trou dans cette épaisse couche de neige. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, la mélancolie, la tristesse, la joie le submergèrent.

La neige avait cessé de tomber un instant. Une éclaircit. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient entre les nuages, puis ces derniers disparurent pour laisser le soleil éblouir l'agent du FBI. En sentant la chaleur due au rayon sur sa peau, il eut comme une impression de déjà vu.

C'était lors d'un été particulièrement chaud dans la capitale Américaine. Booth et Brennan marchait côte à côté vers leur restaurant habituel en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient résolus leur affaire au bout de quelques jours, une affaire difficile qui les avait touchés tous les deux.

Un enfant mort est une chose toujours plus terrible qu'un adulte. Booth avait la haine contre les assassins qui osaient s'en prendre à des enfants vulnérables, innocents, qui ont une longue vie devant eux. Il avait aussi du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça n'affectait pas Brennan plus que ça. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle voyait sans cesse défiler des squelettes devant elle et qu'elle ne serait pas une aussi bonne anthropologue si elle se laissait submerger par les émotions. Bien que sans jamais l'avouer, elle avait toujours un peu de peine au fond quand elle avait en face d'elle un petit squelette, un enfant qui a été tué.

Ils s'étaient donc assis à leur table silencieusement et avaient commandé juste une bière. Booth avait la sienne entre ses deux mains et la regardait, d'un regard vide. Quant à Brennan elle regardait à l'extérieur.

En voyant la triste mine de Booth, elle mis sa main sur la sienne, et le fixa d'un regard compatissant. A ce geste Booth leva les yeux et plongea dans ceux, azurs, de sa coéquipière. Le soleil se reflétait légèrement dans l'océan de ses yeux. A cet instant quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisit. Ils prirent tous les deux conscience qu'un profond respect s'était installé et qu'une attirance mutuelle s'était accumulée entre eux.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas du faire ça. A chaque fois que leur peau ne faisait que s'effleurer, cela avait l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur elle et sur Booth.

Il devait lutter au quotidien contre la tentation de se rapprocher d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher, … Il était presque certain que c'était réciproque.

Noyé dans les yeux de l'autre, ils étaient comme connectés. Ils partageaient bien plus dans les regards que dans les paroles, Booth avait l'impression que les yeux de sa partenaire en révélait bien plus que de simples mots. Il la voyait comme elle était véritablement. En un seul regard.

Un peu gênée malgré elle, Brennan rompit ce contact, cette connexion.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Je vous raccompagne.

Elle ne protesta pas. Il posa un billet sur la table, puis la suivit. Sa main prit place au creux de ses reins, comme à son habitude.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Brennan, se regardant timidement. Brennan avait ouvert la porte et était entrée, elle regarda Booth puis se décala légèrement de la porte, l'invitant à rentrer, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Au milieu de la pièce, ils se contemplaient. Éclairée par un rayon de soleil, Tempérance était magnifique, éblouissante. Une envie charnelle s'empara de lui. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle les yeux brillants de désir.

Ils avaient tant résisté, prétextant que ça mettrait en danger leur partenariat. Mais finalement, le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'approcha encore un peu plus jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

Un dernier regard vers ses yeux qui étaient devenus un océan de tendresse puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient cet instant, l'instant où ils ne résisteraient plus et où ils se laisseraient enfin aller.

Brennan avait entrouvert la bouche ce qui permit à Booth d'y laisser passer sa langue qui retrouva la sienne. Ce baiser était d'une infinie douceur. Profitant, savourant pleinement de l'autre. Brennan avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire, pour y rencontrer des muscles parfaitement bien définis. Un torse rendu brûlant par la chaleur de la saison et par le désir qu'il ressentait.

Booth l'avait entouré de ses bras puissants, il voulait la sentir tout contre lui, sentir sa peau délicate. Il avait glissé une main dans sa somptueuse chevelure. Il descendit ses mains le long de sa taille et les passa sous son haut pour se coller encore plus à elle. Il enleva se débardeur rapidement ce qui les avait séparé le temps d'une seconde. Ils se regardèrent profondément. Se demandant au fond d'eux si ce n'était pas une erreur. Les mains de Booth refermèrent dans le dos de Brennan et celle-ci avait les siennes derrière son cou.

Elle était belle. Magnifique. Sa peau satinée brillait sous l'éclat du soleil se couchant à l'horizon, elle avait chaud. Sa poitrine ensorcelante se levait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle était offerte à lui.

Lentement, très lentement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme pour la rassurer. Il plongea ensuite dans son cou, embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'imprégnant de son odeur envoûtante. Leurs désirs dirigeant leurs actes, Booth la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle. Elle gémit de bien être, ses mains se baladaient dans son dos, sur son torse, savourant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux, puis retournèrent dans son dos.

Il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses, comme pour la soulever, elle sauta sur lui, ses jambes encerclant sa taille. Il se plaqua encore un peu plus contre elle et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Une passion frénétique les avait envahit.

Il la désirait plus que tout à présent, il la voulait. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre sans interrompre leur étreinte, sans cesser de s'embrasser ni de se caresser.

Ils passèrent une nuit extraordinaire, une première nuit d'extase entre eux. Ce désir envahissant avait eut raison d'eux. Cette nuit là, ils avaient laissé leur cœur agir à leur place, s'étaient laissés guider par leur sentiments et seulement leurs sentiments.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par la lumière éclatante du soleil levant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait osé bouger, de peur de briser cet instant éphémère, où tout était parfais. Elle était blottie dans ses bras, il caressait son ventre de son pouce. Ce moment était parfais, ils ne regrettaient absolument pas ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Ils auraient voulu rester dans cette position pour le restant de leurs vies.

C'était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait une erreur ce jour là, mais s'en fichaient. Ils avaient d'ailleurs recommencé. Plusieurs fois même, mais en gardant tout cela extrêmement secret, personne ne devait être au courant. Toute la journée il faisait semblant et quelques soirs, lorsque la tension était trop forte, ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre. Se prouvant leur amour d'une manière authentique. Il l'aimait tant. Il l'avait tant aimé.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler que tout ça était terminé pour de bon. Il serra ses poings de colère. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était l'effroyable sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait. C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait un complice, il aurait dû prévoir du renfort, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'elle l'accompagne ! Il était en colère contre lui même, contre celui qui a tiré la balle qui a tout changé, contre la terre entière. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir le coup. Il n'arrivait même pas à se lever de ce foutu banc et à rentrer chez lui. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Son odeur lui manquait, sa voix lui manquait, ses regards, ses caresses, ses baisers lui manquaient. Son amour tout simplement lui manquait. Il ne parvenait pas, il ne voulait pas se dire que c'était terminé.  
Son cœur était blessé, il en avait mal presque autant physiquement que mentalement. Ce pincement au cœur, cette boule au ventre persistaient. Cette abomination était réelle, trop réelle.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	4. Situation automnale

**_Peut-être l'avant dernier chapitre de cette courte fic._**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

En pensant aux bons souvenirs vécus avec sa partenaire et amante, il se rappela également des mauvais.

Booth était assis face à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre, réfléchissant. C'était une journée d'automne particulièrement pluvieuse. Il était à peine cinq heures de l'après-midi qu'il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit. Les nuages assombrissaient le ciel et la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber rendait Booth encore plus déprimé.

En effet, il avait discuté avec Brennan. Après avoir passé de nombreuses, de très nombreuses nuits avec elle il en voulait plus.

Il l'aimait, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes ? Parce qu'elle était elle, rationnelle ne croyant aucunement à ce sentiment connu que tout le monde emploi à tord et à travers : l'Amour.

Pourtant elle aimait être avec Booth, et ses soirées qu'ils partageaient également, il lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Mais elle ignorait ce que c'était, elle avait trop peur de l'engagement. Elle ne concevait pas qu'un être humain puisse rester avec la personne toute sa vie, c'était impossible à ses yeux.

Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre que c'est possible, qu'elle compte tellement à ses yeux, qu'elle est toute sa vie, qu'il l'aime au point qu'elle pourrait lui suffire pour l'éternité ? Comment faire comprendre à une femme rationnelle l'importance de ses sentiments irrationnels ?

Il avait discuté avec Brennan. Il lui avait clairement et difficilement expliqué qu'il ne voulait plus se cacher, qu'il en avait marre de prétendre que rien ne se passait entre eux. Qu'il ne supportait plus de s'en aller le matin, et de ne jamais en parler. Elle lui avait répondu bien évidemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'était alors un peu emporté, lui disant que ça aussi ça l'énervait, qu'elle ne comprenne jamais rien, qu'elle rationalise toujours tout, et qu'elle n'a pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour profiter des bonnes choses. Il l'avait regretté dans la seconde qui avait suivit, il s'était brièvement excusé et était parti.

Depuis, plus rien. Leur dispute s'était produite la veille et aucun des deux n'avaient reparlé à l'autre. Le soir, Brennan avait réfléchit, toute seule sur son lit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quelque temps... Il lui manquait, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça une première fois. Elle ne savait pas comment ouvrir son cœur, comment arrêté de rationaliser, comment ouvrir son esprit comme il avait dit. Elle n'était pas comme ça, et ne savait pas comment changer. Au fond, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle était triste. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Parfois elle ne se supportait pas elle-même ; elle aimerait être comme les autres, croire à l'Amour, aux relations éternels, etc... Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle hésitait à aller le voir, à s'expliquer. Et si jamais il la repoussait, si finalement il en avait marre d'elle ? Assez de son manque d'humanité ? Elle ignorait comment lui avouer ses peurs, d'habitude elle ne lui cachait rien, mais là c'était différent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il pleuvait des cordes.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent au travail. Une ambiance pesante s'était installée entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient qu'en cas de grande nécessité et uniquement pour le travail, rien de personnel ni quoique ce soit d'autre.

Ils étaient dans la voiture, Booth conduisait comme d'habitude. Un silence gênant régnait. Aucun des deux ne supportait cela. Un sentiment de frustration, de tristesse, d'incompréhension les habitait. Booth brisa ce silence insupportable.

Bones, parlez-moi.

Mais je vous parle Booth, tous les jours même.

Il soupira, lassé devant le ton sec qu'employait sa partenaire.

Il se gara sur le parking le plus proche puis après quelque minute de silence il reprit la parole.

Vraiment Bones, parlez-moi.

Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

Il lui lança un regard insistant.

Je veux que vous me disiez ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, pourquoi avez-vous l'air si perplexe, pourquoi on ne se parle plus, pourquoi tout a changé entre nous.

Je n'ai rien a répondre, je suis désolée.

C'était une des première fois qu'il voyait ça : Tempérance Brennan n'avait rien à dire. Voyant la mine déconfite de Booth, Brennan ajouta :

Vous savez que je ne suis pas douée pour parler de ce que je ressens. Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi vous répondre.

Exprimez-vous avec votre cœur, cessez de rationaliser quelques secondes.

Vous savez que je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas comment parler avec mon cœur comme vous dites.

Alors quoi ? On va continuer à s'ignorer, s'éviter, et prétendre que rien ne s'est passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas, bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas, bien sûr qu'il comptait énormément pour elle, évidemment qu'elle regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé.

Non, répondit-elle.

Il la regarda alors avec des yeux presque suppliant, il voulait vraiment qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler.

Vous savez que je ne peux pas m'investir dans une relation, vous savez que nous n'avons pas les mêmes attentes.

Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire ça, mais si vous n'essayez jamais, vous ne changerez jamais.

Mais pourquoi être obligé de changer ? Je ne veux pas essayer parce que je me connais et que je ne mérite pas de quelqu'un comme vous, vous méritez quelqu'un qui croit véritablement en l'amour, quelqu'un avec qui vous vous marierez, avec qui vous aurez des enfants mais certainement pas moi.

Vous le voyez vraiment comme ça hein ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils comprirent alors tous les deux à ce moment que c'était terminé. Avant même d'avoir véritablement commencé. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était comme ça, mais un infime espoir persistait au fond de lui.

Aucun d'eux dans tout les cas n'oublieraient ces merveilleuses nuits passées ensemble.

Un soupçon de regret envahit Brennan. Il avait raison elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour si elle ne changeait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à identifier correctement le fond de ses sentiments pour Booth. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire perdre son l'avait reconduit chez elle puis était rentré chez lui. Plus jamais il ne rentrerait avec elle à présent. Cette seule pensée l'habitait et le rendait presque en colère contre lui même.

Cette femme avait eut le don de le rendre fou. Mais il l'aimait comme personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un, et elle lui manquait atrocement.

Il se leva de son banc, lentement. Le ciel était blanc. Tout était blanc. Il laissa échapper un soupir, emplit de mélancolie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Perdu. Voilà ce qu'il était : perdu.  
Il leva la tête et contempla le paysage, qui avait définitivement un certain charme. Il pourrait même lui paraître agréable en d'autres circonstances.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	5. Hiver rigoureux

**_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic un peu tristounette, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Une petite review serait la bienvenue ;-)_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Le vent souffla imperceptiblement. Des vagues de tristesse secouaient Booth telles un océan de douleur. Il fixait l'horizon sans distinguer quoi que ce soit, sa vision était floutée. Ses oreilles ne décelaient aucuns bruits aux alentours. Seul, il l'était. Complètement seul.

Il avait cessé de vivre à l'instant où le cœur de sa bien aimée avait arrêtait de battre. Il avait perdu sa collègue, partenaire, amie, amante, celle qu'il aimait tout simplement.

Il se rappela un de ses meilleurs souvenirs avec elle, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. La saison hivernale avait déjà commencé.

Il marchait à ses côtés dans le silence le plus total. Depuis ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de « rupture », rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. Ils étaient moins proches, discutaient moins, l'ambiance était toujours glaciale. Cependant, aucun des deux ne parvenait à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, leur histoire, et ils regrettaient tous les deux. Ils avaient été si bien ensemble, l'idée que ce soit finit les attristait.

Booth prit le temps de la contempler un instant. Elle était sincèrement magnifique. Ses cheveux foncés faisaient contraste avec le paysage blanc derrière elle, quant à son visage d'un naturel pâle rappelait la douceur de la neige. Ses yeux bleus océan, ses lèvres rouges foncés, ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid donnait une touche de couleur à ce tableau, le rendant encore plus spectaculaire.

Il était presque certain qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il l'admirait, mais n'en dit rien. Il apprécia d'ailleurs qu'elle ne fasse pas de remarque à ce sujet, soit dit en passant, s'il elle devait faire une remarque à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, elle ne cesserait jamais de parler.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida enfin à parler.

- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Surprise par cette phrase, Brennan s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna vers lui. Il en fit de même et plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux au combien envoûtant.

- Il est impossible par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit de remonter le temps.

Elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de le dire.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire Bones.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Bien sûr que je sais. J'espérais juste que vous comprendriez que je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'en parler.

- Et quand est-ce que vous en aurez l'envie hein ? Vous ne voyez pas que notre relation a changé ? On ne se confie plus rien, on s'évite parfois, on ne mange même plus ensemble le soir, on passe beaucoup moins de temps ensemble.

- Je le sais, ne croyez pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et l'envie de lui crier dessus. Comme toujours elle le rendait fou. Il s'approcha un peu de manière à ce positionner vraiment face à elle. Cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Rien avait changé et pourtant, tout était différent.

- Je veux être avec vous, Bones.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans l'ombre d'un doute, sur de lui, décidé à être aussi honnête que possible.

Brennan ne savait que répondre, elle le regarda d'un regard interrogatif.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Elle était stupide, elle le savait, c'était idiot de dire ça. Mais elle le disait quand même pour gagner du temps, pour éviter d'entamer cette conversation.

Il s'approcha, lentement, mais sans la moindre hésitation, posa ses mains sur sa fine taille et l'attira à lui. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis il l'embrassa doucement. Essayant de faire passer toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec les mots ; essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son coéquipier pour mieux approfondir le baiser.

Il logea sa main dans son cou et se recula de quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard dans les magnifiques yeux de sa Bones. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux pour mieux voir son visage. Son regard était envahit d'une infinie tendresse.

Finalement ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une quelconque conversation, pas besoin de paroles. Ils s'exprimaient intérieurement, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de parler.

Elle avait glissé sa main le long de son torse pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Le rose lui monta aux joues et elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

De son doigt il souleva son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa ensuite sa main sur celle de Brennan, sur son propre cœur et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

A cet instant précis, plus aucuns doutes n'était présent. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et le voulaient tous les deux.

Ils semblaient enfin avoir trouvé leur équilibre. Tout semblait parfait à présent.

C'est alors que cette catastrophe se produisit, brisant leur amour inconditionnel. Ils avaient enfin réussit à s'avouer silencieusement leurs sentiments, elle avait enfin réussit à laisser son côté rationnel de côté et à se laisser aller, ils avaient enfin trouvé quelque chose de sérieux, le bonheur, oui, ils avaient tout simplement trouvé le bonheur. Un bonheur indescriptible. Et tout s'était effondré cette nuit là. A croire que le véritable bonheur n'existe pas. Qu'il n'existe pas sans malheur. Qu'il faut systématique un mal pour un bien.

Quoi de plus horrible pour un être humain de perdre l'amour de sa vie ? Plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde à présent, il avait l'impression d'être inutile, il ne voyait plus sa place. Comment aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Elle n'aurait certainement pas eut la même réaction. Comment devait-il faire ? Seul une seule personne pouvait lui répondre justement, et cette personne était la cause de son désespoir.

Soudain il sentit une odeur, un parfum extrêmement familier, il sentit le parfum de Tempérance. Comme si elle avait été juste à côté de lui. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Il avait beau regardé partout autour de lui, il était seul. Il se dit que c'était probablement son imagination que lui jouait des tours. Il ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination, il la sentait, comme si elle était là, blottit contre lui, comme s'il pouvait l'embrasser, la toucher. Pourtant elle n'y était pas.

Pourrait-il continuer à vivre en imaginant sa présence ? Pourrait-il accepter un jour que sa dulcinée est partie et qu'il ne peut que savourer ses souvenirs ? Il ne parvenait à répondre à ces questions pourtant simple.

Il se leva et commença à prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée d'où qu'il soit, il se mit à marcher lentement vers là où il était arrivé.

Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux trempés, la tête vers le bas. Un homme triste, déchu de tout espoirs, de toutes joies, qui semble n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre, tel était ce qu'on pouvait décrire de lui à première vu.

Ce jour il l'avait vu mourir, sans rien pouvoir faire, ce jour où lui aussi était mort intérieurement, ce jour où leurs bonheurs furent bouleversés, au fond c'est elle qui a raison, le bonheur n'existe pas scientifiquement, et cela en est une preuve.

Un coup dur dont il ne pourrait jamais se relever, jamais oublier.

« Le bonheur n'est réel que lorsqu'il est partagé. »

FIN

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
